House-Sitting is So Much Fun
by jojothebookworm
Summary: Maya is house-sitting for the Matthews while they're visiting Riley's family in Philadelphia for a week. Maya orders pizza for dinner one night and discovers that Lucas is a delivery guy. Does this encounter end good? bad? awkward? Two- Shot. (Prompt from Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi you guys. If you're reading this, it's because you think that I'll get better at this updating thing. I'm sorry. I just get writer's block and give up. Luck for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I got this from a Tumblr prompt from flashficprompts. It said the following:**

 **"Maya is house-sitting for the Matthews while they're visit Riley's family in Philadelphia for a week. Maya orders pizza for dinner one night and discovers that Lucas is a delivery guy. Does this encounter end good? bad? awkward?"**

 **I'm thinking about putting a little twist on this but I'm not sure. This is what I've got so far. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

House-sitting for the Matthews

"Ugh! I'm so bored. Why did I agree to do this again?" Maya asked.

"Because you're the bestest friend in the whole entire world and I love you a lot," Riley responded. She could hear Maya roll her eyes over the phone. "And because I promised you tickets to that Art Exhibit you really wanted to go to at the MET," Riley continued.

"That sounds just about right," Maya responded. Maya was currently sitting in the Matthew's apartment alone with nothing to do but to stare at the wall. Riley was in Philadelphia visiting her grandparents. Riley had practically begged Maya to stay at her house and house-sit until they got back, and Maya was pretty reluctant since she hated being home alone. In fact, that's why she spent most of her time at the Matthews' house - to stay away from her lonely apartment when her mom worked long hours.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Maya finally said over the phone. "I hate being alone. You know that. And now, I'm stuck in this house for the next couple of days until you return."

"It's not like you _have_ to stay at my house all day. You could go to Topanga's and see your mom," Riley reminded her.

"Bleh," Maya snorted.

"Or you could ask Farkle to come over?" Riley continued, ignoring her friend's comment.

"Why? So he can tell me all about his love for science no matter how many times I tell him no one wants to hear it," Maya stated.

"Hey! I would love to hear about his love of science," Riley blurted out.

"Sorry. I meant to say that no one excepts the girl who has a major crush on him wants to hear," Maya quipped

"I do not -" Riley denied.

"I know you have a crush on him Pumpkin. Everybody knows. Who else would want to listen to him talk for hours on straight about the beauty of the periodic table," Maya interjected.

"Enough about me. This is about you. What about Lucas? Is he available?" Riley wondered.

"He's been acting weird lately," Maya stated.

"Weird, how?" Riley asked

"He's been leaving school and our hangouts super early and not answering my texts after said leaving said school or hangouts type weird," Maya announced

"Huh? He's been doing the same to me," Riley acknowledged. Maya could suddenly hear muffling over the phone. "But dad... Maya's all alone and- fine. Sorry Maya. My dad is forcing me out of my room for the rest of the day. Just order some pizza and put on the TV. I'll call you later." Then the phone went silent.

"Just order some pizza and watch some TV," Maya mimicked in a childish voice while she picked her phone and searched for the nearest pizza shop. She hoped that there was something good on TV or she would haunt Riley in Riley's nightmares for making her house-sit. She finally found a good pizza place that delivered and dialed their number. "Hello, can I have an order of two large pizzas." She was going to be at the Matthews' house for a long time. She might as well treat herself. It's not like she's paying anyways.

* * *

According to the pizza shop's webiste, if the delivery boy is not here within 30 minutes of ordering, then you get an extra order of breadsticks. Maya really wants an extra order of breadsticks. That's why for the past five minutes she's been glaring at her phone instead of the noisy TV. If the delivery boy is not here in the next minute, she's going to have those wonderful, buttery breadsticks in her grasp. _Ding Dong._ No, he can't be here yet, she thought. "I'll be there in a minute," she yells as if she if far away. Maya starts to walk slowly to the door.

 _Ding Dong_

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

" _OH MY GOD! This is the best day ever_ ," Maya shouts as she opens the door to find an exasperated Lucas.

"Hey, Maya," Lucas sighs.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you guys like it. I've decided to make this into a two-shot. Should I make this a romance-type or friendship-type fanfic. Tell me when you review. I really hope you enjoyed this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter. More people voted to keep this fanfic as a friendship one, so here ya go.

* * *

House-sitting for the Matthews Cont.

"Huckleberry" Maya states, staring at Lucas is his ridiculous uniform. Lucas was dressed in a white polo tee, with blue pants, and a red, white, and blue visor. He looked ridiculous, especially because it seemed like his visor didn't fit. "You're a pizza delivery boy?"

"Well, it's just that — wait, doesn't Riley live here. Why isn't Riley here?" Lucas squeaks out.

"She's visiting her grandparents in Philadelphia. Now stop ignoring my question. Why are you a pizza delivery boy?" Maya demands.

"I'm not avoiding any questions. In fact, I don't even have to answer any questions you have at all. I'm only here to deliver the pizza and then leave." Lucas responded with his chest puffed out and his chin raised. Then Maya gave him the death glare. "Alright, fine. I just happen to need some concert tickets, and this job was available. That'll be $20." Lucas let out so quickly like he ran out of breath.

"Nope. I don't believe you got this demeaning job just for _some_ concert," Maya declared as she took the pizza out of Lucas' hands. "You know what I think? I think that you had to get this job for an _important_ concert. I think that you want to hear some good ole country music held downtown at a secret hoedown that you and Zay somehow found."

"Oh, you totally figured me out Maya. Great guess." Lucas then proceeded to roll his eyes. "Now can you please give me $20 so that I can hear some good ole country music."

"Nope. You came here after 30 minutes."

"No fair. You intentionally took forever to get to the door."

"Sorry Sundance. The rules are the rules. Or do I need to make an annoyed call to your place of work?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but just know you're the reason I won't be able to hear my sweet ole music that reminds me of home," Lucas said solemnly.

"Oh please. I know that you just want to see Taylor Swift in concert," Maya joked.

A small blush crept up Lucas' face. Then Maya eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Wait, you _actually_ want to go see Taylor Swift. I knew you were a secret swiftie."

"Ok, ok. Don't get so excited. You can't tell Zay. He's a big Kanye West fan and if he ever found out..." Lucas started to say.

"Don't worry, Secret Swiftie. You're secret is safe with me," Maya interrupted. "Hey, do you want to hang out after your shift is over. I'm here all by myself and now I've got all this extra pizza."

"Sure," Lucas said.

"Great. Then maybe we can listen to some Taylor Swift songs afterwards," Maya said and then proceeded to sing You Belong With Me is a purposefully bad voice.

Lucas rolled his eyes and left before it could get any worse.

"See ya later swiftie," Maya called after him.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed this. I had a fun time writing in the heads of Maya and Lucas. I think this is the first third person fic that I'm proud of. When I do more fics, would you guys like it if I kept it in third person omniscient. Or would you like third person limited or first person. I don't like second person, so I don't plan on writing in that pov. If you have any ideas/prompts for fics please pm me or leave a review with your ideas. I'm working on a riarkle fanfiction right now, so that'll be in the works for the rest of my summer (I don't start school until near the end of September). You can check on my profile for future updates about that. Don't forget to R&R.

\- **The Bookworm**


End file.
